


Stunted Memories.

by HealthInspector



Series: PMD Writings [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Canon: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthInspector/pseuds/HealthInspector
Summary: Prompt: Your partner is curious about some aspects of the human world. (PSMD SPOILERS)





	Stunted Memories.

"Chord! Chord, I've got another question for you!" The Fennekin hops up and down in front of the Snivy, rapidly tapping her paws on the ground. Above her, sunlight shines through the leaves of the massive tree towering over them.

The Snivy, sighing internally, turns away from the landscape before him to face her. "What is it now, Melody? I've already told you about TVs, and computers, and our food, and all other sorts of things. What more is there to explain?"

Melody settles down a little bit, "You haven't told me about your family!"

Chord blinks, taken aback by the question. He had expected something about technology, or cities, or the way humans managed without any moves or abilities. But his family? "...I can't remember very much about them. I'm pretty sure I had a mom, and probably a dad, too." He refrains from explaining the biological reasons for this. “Maybe even a sibling or two.”

Melody sits down in front of him, her ears flicking this way and that. "And? What were they like? Do you remember?"

Chord furrows his brow, and haltingly continues, "They were...well..." Numerous sensations flash through his mind in quick succession. Warm hugs in the morning, and a kiss goodnight. Hot vegetable stew during the cold winter nights, and ice cream on hot, muggy summer days. Excited laughs and tender tears. Above all, there is a distinct feeling of contentedness. But as he searches through more distant memories, their contents worsen drastically. Pained screams and cries ring in his ears, followed by several flashes of white light. Chord wipes his brow with a vine, suddenly feeling hot.

He hears a voice in the distance, a voice that is simultaneously real and nothing more than a far off memory. Is it his own? "You're safe here. You'll be okay. I’ll come back soon, I promise." He has left something behind. Something of grave importance. But it’s fallen into the holes of his crippled memory, with everything else he has forgotten.

"Chord?"

Melody's voice jolts him out of his thoughts. How long has he been standing there, staring off into the distance? He looks into her eyes. Judging by the concern found within them, it was probably at least a minute.

She stands up and cocks her head. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I stirred up any bad memories..."

Chord shakes his head, retracting his vine from his forehead. "No, it's okay. I just...thought I heard something." He gazes down on Serene Village, and compares its cozy warmth to the sensations from his fragmented mind. "My family? Well...I can't remember too much about them, but I know they loved me. And I loved them."

Melody's ears droop. "Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you want to go back to them?"

Chord briefly considers the futility of this endeavor. "Nah. I think I'm happy here, with you."

Melody's ears remain low, his words failing to convince her. She gives him a look not unlike the one a concerned mother would give her injured child. "You sure? If you want to go back, I’m sure we can find a-"

Chord shakes his head, cutting her offer short. "Really, I'm fine." A teasing tone colors his voice. "Besides, I don't think I could leave you behind. Do you really want me to drag you to the human world, too?"

Melody hops up and down, a hunger for adventure flashing in her eyes. "Of course! We could see skyscrapers, and sinks, and computers, and electricity, and cities, and..."

Chord tunes her out and leans back against the tree. Closing his eyes, he already feels a pounding in his head from her loud ramblings. Why on earth does she want to see the human world, anyways? Is it really all that it's cracked up to be? From what Chord can remember, it's not much different from the Pokemon world. On top of that-

"Right, Chord?"

Chord's eyes jolt open as he lurches forward, and he looks over at Melody in a panic. "What?"

Melody pouts in disappointment, then she trots over next to him. Settling down by his side, she grumpily mutters, "I was saying that it would be really fun."

After a little pause, Chord nods. "Yeah. It would be."

The two relax underneath the tree, watching the sun's golden rays flicker through the branches as a cool breeze gently rustles the deep green leaves. Chord’s mind wanders back to his past while Melody absentmindedly watches the tree’s branches flow in the wind. After an indeterminable length of time, Melody's voice shoos away the silence. "Of course, it wouldn't be any fun without you. So you'd better not chicken out this time, got it?"

Chord feels a pit in his stomach. "Wait, we're actually going?"

"Yeah, we're off to Mystery Jungle! We’re gonna see Mew! Come on, were you even listening?"

He sighs, closing his eyes again. It seems that her excited rantings included plans for another adventure. But...she has a point. It wouldn't be any fun without her. And if they somehow manage to find a way to the human world, then he wouldn’t be opposed to finding out his past. But odds are, he won’t have to find out. Mew probably won't be able to send them to the human world. After all, the Mew that brought him here is essentially gone, replaced by Melody and another Mew, one without any memories or knowledge of Dark Matter. On top of that, Chord was brought to this world thousands of years ago. He isn’t sure how much time has passed back in the human world, but by now, his family is probably gone.

But as Melody excitedly lists the things she’d like to see in his world, he can’t help but smile at her eagerness. He wouldn’t mind staying with her forever, even if he never discovers his past or his family. As long as he remains by her side, he’ll be content.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing does not come easily to me, so what better way to practice than to respond to prompts on the Internet? Additionally, I really want more story about my team, so I may as well write my own.  
> This particular prompt is from r/mysterydungeon, and was written way back in November, before I got past the Serene Village portion of the game. As such, some little phrases might contradict established canon, but I did my best to change any violations I've noticed.  
> Please leave any feedback you have. I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
